plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
ZomBotany
ZomBotany is the first Mini-game, available as soon as the mode is unlocked. It features several Peashooter Zombies and Wall-nut Zombies, which have the same abilities as the corresponding plants. Defensive plants such as Wall-nuts and Tall-nuts are vital here, considering the Peashooter Zombie's ability to damage plants from afar. Strategy Most zombies in ZomBotany are somewhat easy to kill; a couple of Peashooters will stop even a Wall-nut Zombie in a minute or two. However, due to the peas being fired at your plants, it is a lot harder to prevent your plants from being destroyed. Just put a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in each row (it's a good idea to use the Imitater Wall-nut too) you should plant Spikeweed or Spikerock onfront of these to maximize damage and plant a couple of Peashooters and a Snow Pea in each row and you'll be fine. However, you can also plant a couple of Garlics in rows two and four and a few Gloom-shrooms behind them (three or four per row are enough) and the zombies will be killed without any opportunities to retaliate. Rakes are also a good idea in both setups. Peas from the Peashooter Zombie start coming onto the screen before the zombie itself, which lets you tell where it will arrive. Setup 1 (10 Seed Setup) *Sunflower *Peashooter or Repeater *Wall-nut or Tall-nut *(if you want the "Wall-Not-Attack" achievement, don't use either) *Cherry Bomb *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Doom-shroom and Coffee Bean (optional) *Jalapeno *Squash *Imitater (Imitating Wall-nuts*, Tall-nuts*, or instant kills) This setup is built up with pea-shooting plants ,defensive plants and instant kills, which is the most common strategy. Just do the same thing as you do in normal levels, except that you have to build defensive plants much faster or you will be overwhelmed and lost your plants so fast. Potato mines are not affected by peas so it is useful when you don't have much sun. Instant kill can be used for emergency and kill Wall-nut zombies. Setup 2 (9 Seed Setup) *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Potato Mine *Garlic *Wall-nut or Tall-nut *Imitater Potato Mine The Garden Rake's strongly needed. Note: Choose these nuts but do Not plant them. You will Not get the Wall-Not-Attack achievement. Plant five Sunflowers on a space and plant your Fume-shrooms and upgrade them to Gloom-shrooms if you have enough Sun later. This is Not necessary to upgrade the Fume-shrooms; do Not plant anything where there's a rake, let the Peashooter Man walk on it and it'll die. Put a two Garlic on two spaces. Also, it is Not necessary to upgrade your Twinflowers and when both Gloom trios are awake, they'll kill the zombies and upgrade the Garlic as it's dying and do Not let the Glooms get shot down or eaten and upgrade these damaged Garlic. DO NOT plant the shell plants or you never earn this. The game allows you to use the Imitater (non-shell plants, Potato Mine). Then, on the final wave, the shrooms will kill the zombies and no shells are in this place. Setup 3 (8 Seed Setup) *Sunflower *Wall-nut *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Tall-nut *Garlic *Twin Sunflower *Spikerock In this setup, you start by planting Sunflowers in the second and fourth lanes and a Garlic at the end. The Sunflowers should cover all the spaces except for the last one. When possible, upgrade them into Twin Sunflowers. Then start planting Wall-nuts (you won't have that much Sun when the zombies start showing up) in the sixth columns of the rest of the lanes. When they get deformed, turn them into Tall-nuts.Also, plant Spikeweeds on the right of them. Upgrade Spikeweeds as soon as possible. In individual lanes with lots of Zombies, use Jalapenos. Replace deformed Garlics and Tall-nuts as well. 'Strategy 4' This straegy will earn the achievement Wall-Not Attack. Choose these plants: *Garlic *Threepeater *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Potato Mine *Sunflower Choose other instants to fill you seed slots, and buy a rake. First, start planting Sunflowers in the first 8 squares of rows 1 and 5. Let the rake kill the first zombie. If the next zombie appears in the top or bottom lane,redirect im with Garlic. Make sure you have a garlic in front of each lane of sunflowers. Use Potato Mines to kill early zombies. Save up 375 sun for the Threepeater. Place it in the third lane and put a Garlic at the right-most square of the third lane. Add another Threepeater when you have the sun. Then, on lanes 2 and 4, place Spikeweeds on the edge of the lawn. Keep adding Spikeweeds and Threepeaters, upgrading Spikeweeds to Spikerocks, and replenishing your Garlics and you will beat the level. 'Strategy 5 ' This strategy uses only Instants to beat the Mini-game thumb|250px|right *Sunflower *Sun shroom *Cofee bean *Doom Shroom *Potato Mine *Imitater Doom Shroom (optional) *Cherry Bomb (optional) *Jalapeno (optional) You may include Cherry Bomb or Jalapenos but i normally use them for emergency purposes only. This strategy involves on relying almost entirely on Sun shrooms for Sun and Using only Instants to kill the zombies. Normally Doom shrooms and Potato Mines should be enough and the other instants may be used only for emergency. Trivia * ZomBotany is a portmanteau of the words Zombie and Botany, hence, the zombies here are plant-zombie hybrids. ** It could also be a pun on the word lobotomy which is the act of surgically removing the front lobe of the brain. * The Hypno-shroom has disappointingly incomplete effects on plant-zombie hybrids. Although hypnotized Peashooter hybrid zombies do the about face and do munch their normal brethren, they continue to fire peas towards your house (apparently from the back of their head) which continue to damage your plants. They also are not harmed by peas fired by normal Peashooter Zombies and so don't run interference for your plants. These errors are fixed on the iPhone version. * Spikeweed, Potato Mine, small Sun-shroom, and Puff-shroom are surprisingly effective since the peas fired cannot harm them. ** Instead, it goes over these 4 and harms any other plants in the row. * Zombotany was originally going to have its own music. * The achievement Good Morning can be unlocked in this minigame. * In the ZomBotany mini-game, most plants (except Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, and Pumpkins) can take 16 peas worth of damage before being destroyed. * The ZomBotany in iPod touch is $10,000. When you buy the ZomBotany will appear. * They may not be Zomboss' zombie failed experiments, but a special type of hybrid zombie that formed because the zombies ate too much plants! thumb|right|300px|A guide for the mini-game. See Also *Peashooter Zombie *Wall-nut Zombie *ZomBotany 2 *Wall-Not-Attack Category:Mini-games Category:Day Minigame Category:iPad Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games